Remember Me
Remember Me is the 9th th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics wayne Can... they remember... me? Lil' wee... zy B.g. Make 'em remember (haaa!) ya, nigga Let these niggas know your (look!) background, nigga (look!) Let 'em (look!) know your (look!) background! Let 'em know how you've been for a while wayne All I was taught was murder murder Kill drama, and nothin' less I strap tha smith-wess, and bust.. it in they chest I had ta hustle hustle hustle hustle Had ta struggle for success Hid grams in girls' breasts, stick bricks.. under they dress Them niggas there with me fooli' Me, I'm full of that dilly Hope when I catch them slippin' Him and they daddy's trippin' Shorty can hold it down Shorty be totin' rounds Smellin' like a pound on school grounds Shorty, wow Hair... all over my head Bandana 'round my brain Eyes bloodshot red Briches down to my legs Guns up in my trench When niggas playin', they get drenched My pockets is full of lead So, nigga, stay off tha ben I'm young with bad nerves Since I lost my partna, I've been troubled, hurt in this 'burb So i'on't even hesitate ta leave 'em on tha curb And wet dem niggas' shirt Nigga, get 'em full of birds Tell them niggas, geezy! b.g. Remember he? tha little g, never die Took one to tha chest, but weeze wee never die Remember he? tha little g, never die Have b.geezy on his side, so weezy wee never die Lil' weezy wee... had ta steal, hustle, and jack Weezy wee roll with k's, glocks, and mac's Tha little g, he was raised keepin' it real That's my lil' nigga, I taught him to get it how he live, nigga wayne Look, look That time I forgot tha bills Ain't been home in two weeks Macita lookin' for me Tha word all over tha streets Well, shiiit! I love my momma But all I got ta offer is drama, and many problems I lay back in tha cut These niggas out and I rob 'em, they ain't spin around here We all alone on my block like nobody live 'round here Tha lights got cut off at my house, and now I'm lookin' for a win-dow I can't see it, I'ma drop my pile on tha floor They got some niggas stuntin' in benz, hey man, them boys ain't riders {Gun cocks} hand it over, partna, my feet done got tired (break it off) Well, picture this, I gotta corner this ole nigga address He said he got that work, and needed me ta meet 'im there (meet him there) Nigga, take your roly down with somethin' shady, daddy (what?) Within a week he changed his mind, and... received tha package (what?) Oh well... back to tha drawin' board (board) Cowards start hollerin' 'cause they know I'm comin' for it Chorus wayne Lemme tell 'em You remember that there nigga use ta be thuggin' it out Blunt in his mouth, would stay passed up in a drought Run in your house, "lay down! nobody move! Tell that slut go get your stash, and empty your pockets, fool!" That's how it was... crime, struggle, drivin' for scrubs Lots of thugs... make niggas come ta answer them up Some niggas choose ta come back to me, ride around my set for me My lights off that thing 'cause I got that sks with me !Okay! (!okay!) Listen, all you ballin' niggas betta !relocate! (!'locate!) 'Cause, see, ya'll got it I gotta make my cheese !rotate! (!rotate!) Right now I'm doin' bad So just give me with whatever you have, my stomach hurt, I need a bag I'm street-livin'... week for week No-sleep livin' Look outside ya window in tha mornin', your jeep missin' My heat sizzlin' I'm ready ta sweep these niggas Geezy... make 'em remember weezy, nigga! (Chorus 2x) wayne Look, remember that? B.g. Wuz up, (are you rememberin', b.geezy?) I remember you, nigga, we go way back ta true story, (now) nigga, ya heard Me wayne Look, you don't remember me? B.g. I remember ya, nigga wayne I was.. I was (you were doggin') a bad dog... (you were a lil' dog) highly Grove 17, off top, nigga (uh-huh)